ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus
: Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. : —Percy Jackson, The Lightning Thief Percy Jackson and the Olympians, often abbreviated as PJO, is a book series by American author Rick Riordan. Its premise is that the Greek gods and goddesses of mythology are still around in the modern day, and their children, known as demigods, attend Camp Half-Blood to learn how to fight monsters and generally survive the downfalls of having a godly parent. Its sequel series, Heroes of Olympus (HoO), is sometimes referred to as part of the Percy Jackson series and introduced a Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. This series is followed up by The Trials of Apollo (ToA), which details Apollo's quest to reclaim his godhood by restoring the Oracles. All three series share a universe with The Kane Chronicles, Riordan's trilogy about Egyptian mythology, and with Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard, which focuses on Norse mythology. The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series has five main books, six supplementary books (one shared with HoO), three graphic novels, and two movies. Heroes of Olympus has five books and one supplementary book that it shares with PJO. The Books ; Percy Jackson and the Olympians * The Lightning Thief ** Published June 28, 2005 ** Film released February 12, 2010 * The Sea of Monsters ** Published April 1, 2006 ** Film released August 7, 2013 * The Titan's Curse ** Published May 1, 2007 * The Battle of the Labyrinth ** Published May 6, 2008 * The Last Olympian ** Published May 5, 2009 ; Heroes of Olympus * The Lost Hero ** Published October 12, 2010 * The Son of Neptune ** Published October 4, 2011 * The Mark of Athena ** Published October 2, 2012 * The House of Hades ** Published October 8, 2013 * The Blood of Olympus ** Published October 7, 2014 ; The Trials of Apollo * The Hidden Oracle ** Published May 3, 2016 * The Dark Prophecy ** Published May 7, 2017 * The Burning Maze ** To be released May 1, 2018 * Unnamed 4th book ** To Be Announced * Unnamed 5th book ** To Be Announced ; The Kane Chronicles * The Red Pyramid ** Published May 4, 2010 * The Throne of Fire ** Published May 4, 2011 * The Serpent's Shadow ** Published May 1, 2012 ; Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard * The Sword of Summer ** Published October 6, 2015 * The Hammer of Thor ** Published October 4, 2016 * The Ship of the Dead ** Published October 3, 2017 ; Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles Crossover mini-series * The Son of Sobek ** Published May 7, 2013 ** Published with paperback edition of The Serpent's Shadow * The Staff of Serapis ** Published April 8, 2014 ** Published with paperback edition of The Mark of Athena * The Crown of Ptolemy ** Published March 31, 2015 ** Published with paperback edition of The House of Hades * Demigods & Magicians ** Published April 5, 2016 ** Compilation of the 3 short stories. ; Supplementary books * The Demigod Files ** Published February 10, 2009 * Demigods and Monsters ** Published February 11, 2009 * The Ultimate Guide ** Published January 19, 2010 * The Demigod Diaries ** Published August 14, 2012 ** Contains stories relevant to both PJO and HoO * Percy Jackson's Greek Gods ** Published August 9, 2014 * Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes ** Published August 18, 2015 * Hotel Valhalla: Guide to the Norse Worlds ** Published August 16, 2016 * Camp Half-Blood Confidential ** Published August 17, 2017 ; Percy Jackson and the Olympians graphic novels * The Lightning Thief ** Published October 12, 2010 * The Sea of Monsters ** Published July 2, 2013 * The Titan's Curse ** Published October 8, 2013 ; Heroes of Olympus graphic novels * The Lost Hero ** Published October 7, 2014 ; The Kane Chronicles graphic novels * The Red Pyramid ** Published October 2, 2012 * The Throne of Fire ** Published October 6, 2015 Adaptations Percy Jackson has been adapted into three graphic novels, one for each of the first three books, and the first two books have been made into movies. The fandom virtually agrees that they are largely unfaithful to the source material. And that's not all, the author also hates them, so much so that he released this statement on viewing them in the classroom. ''Percy Jackson, related continua, and the PPC Minis in the ''Percy Jackson/''Heroes of Olympus'' universe are mini-Furies, which first appeared in the Official Fanfiction University of Olympus. Agents going into the Jacksonverse are expected to have knowledge not only of the series in which the badfic is taking place, but of its respective mythologies as well, since Suethors like to mess with mythology to suit their wish fulfillment needs. Swords and bows and the like are common weapons, though in the Camp Half-Blood Chronicles (A catch all name for PJO and its sequels), Celestial Bronze (PJO, HoO) and Imperial Gold (HoO) are the metals of choice, with a rare exception of Stygian Iron. Regular iron and steel weapons are just as effective against demigod Sues and Stus, but going against an immortal of some sort requires a special weapon. When posing as a Magician in a Kane Chronicles fic, one should wear clothes made of a plant-based substance (like cotton) rather then animal-based (like wool). They should also wield a wand and either a staff or khopesh, depending on fighting style. Knowledge of the Egyptian language is recommended to cast spells, but one can use whatever language that they're fluent in. When posing as an Einherjar out of Magnus Chase, one should have gained enhanced strength and agility, and should be immortal within Hotel Valhalla. Alternatively, when posing as a Valkyrie, all you really need is to be female and be able to fly, or, on the off chance where everyone is alive, a Norse-originating Demigod disguise works. Bone Steel originates from here. Keep in mind the various mythologies presented in the universe have been known to freely interact with each other. For example, The Mist, which hides pretty much anything from the sight of Mortals in the PJO chain of series, is the uppermost layer of The Duat from TKC. Agents should make sure to compensate in the likely chance they lack the ability to see through The Mist, though most disguises for the universe include this ability. Due to the number of monsters running around in most mythologies, and by extension, the Jacksonverse, there is no shortage of assassination methods and body disposal opportunities. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialised in this Continuum Agents are considered specialised in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialised in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Agents the Aviator and Zeb (DMS) ** "Flamingos" (interlude), with Agent Vania Tolluk (DF) ** "He Was Practically Asking For It" ** "Sue-tably Unimpressed" ** "An Overabundance of Snrf" (crossover with Puella Magi Madoka Magica), with Agent Ari (DIC) ** "The Writing Thief" ** "Daughter of Broken Canon" ** "Universal Constant" (crossover with Harry Potter Agents Not Yet Specialised in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialised, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents Ix and Charlotte Webb ** "Field Test" (crossover with Twilight), Agents Ix and Charlotte Webb (ESAS) ** "It's Cold Outside" (crossover with The Chronicles of Narnia x Harry Potter x The Avengers), Agents Jacques Bonnefoy, Ix, and Charlotte Webb (ESAS) * "The Only (Immortal) Child," Agents Matthew Welch and Ajax (DMS) * "A Quick Bite," Agents Will and VJ (DMS) with Agent Luxury (DBS) * "Sadly Mythtaken" (crossover with Kid Icarus), Agents Rashida Mafdetiti and Violet Rose Greenfield (DF) with Agent Cupid Carmine (DIC) Category:Continua Category:Literature Category:Films Category:Spoiler Pages